High School Drama
by thefairyx3
Summary: Zack, Kelly, Slater, Jessie, Lisa, & Screech are all back in the story about the hit 90's series! The six teens are beginning their final year Bayside. Now they'll have to deal with more high school drama than ever before!
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By The Bell, nor am I affiliated with it in any way other than the fact that I watch the show )

_**Right now, I just want to introduce the characters to those who haven't watched the show at all, or if you haven't seen it for awhile. Either way, it's a good overview of everything so be sure to read it! ) And please review. The next chapter will definitely develop a plot. **_

It was the friends' last year at Bayside. The high school had been their home for the past three years, though it had seemed like forever. They were finally seniors. Alas, the six teenagers embraced the first day of their last year together as a group.

Zack Morris slung his bag over his shoulder and caught the eye of a group of girls who stared at him and, after receiving a glance back, giggled. Zack was the boy all the girls in the school wanted to date at least once. He smiled casually, ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and made his way to his locker, putting in the combination mindlessly. Flinging his locker open, he dumped the one notebook he brought with him to school. He wouldn't even have brought it, had his mother not insisted. Zack was one of those people who did alright in school, just enough to get by. He rarely paid attention, was the class clown, and was notorious for never doing a day of homework.. (at least not on his own) The locker was adorned with pictures of Kelly, his first serious girlfriend. They had broken up shortly at the end of last year, but the summer had only brought them closer together. Speaking of which..

Kelly Kapowski strutted down the hallway, her medium-length brown hair set perfectly. She brushed the brown bangs out of her face before greeting a group of cheerleaders. As head cheerleader, Kelly had to maintain a certain look, though she did it effortlessly. Growing up in a family with many siblings, Kelly never had it so easy at home, but once she saw her friends at school, it seemed as if all her worries went away. Suddenly seeing Zack up ahead, she smiled and made her way through the crowded hallway.

A.C. (Alfred Clifford) Slater came in next, Jessie Spano by his side. The two were notorious for having an on and off relationship; they constantly bickered, but they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Slater, a Latino with dark curly hair, was the captain of the wrestling team. Jessie, a very tall brunette, loved Slater and saw past his dimples and very muscle-toned body. She never judged others and fought for animal rights. She was also one of the smartest girls in the grade, as well as Class President. Upon seeing Zack and Kelly catching up on summer memories, both joined in to their conversation.

Lisa came running in through the doors and into the hallway, Screech tagging along, right behind her. Lisa Turtle was a part of the Fashion Club and knew all the gossip that there was to know, about _everybody. _The dark beauty with the main interest in clothes, boys, and more clothes, always rejected the poor boy who loved her ever since they were little. Samuel Powers, nicknamed Screech, was a curly haired annoyance to Lisa, whom he asked out on dates every chance he could. The typical 'dork' around school, he never stopped making a mess out of pretty much everything and lacked common sense. Yet his grades were high; he almost always got himself into weird situations. Lisa's mood perked when she saw her friends huddled around Zack's locker.

_**For this chapter, I just wanted to introduce the characters to those who haven't watched the show at all, or if you haven't seen it for awhile. Either way, it's a good overview of everything so be sure to read it! ) And please review. The next chapter will definitely develop a plot. **_


	2. Summer Times

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAVED BY THE BELL, OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT.

Rrrrrrrinnnggg… The bell rang loudly as students bustled to class quickly.

Zack chuckled. 

"What's so funny, Zack?" asked Jessie, with a smile. The pair had always been the best of friends and even today, she never knew what he could be thinking.

"All these years, I don't think I've ever been on time to class. Why not break that tradition?" Zack smirked

"Whaaat?" Slater let out a fake gasp, with his hand on his forehead, feigning surprise.

The gang laughed and quickly walked into the small square classroom, located conveniently near the lockers.

"Come on children, get into your seats!" yelled Ms.Wentworth, the social studies teacher.

The gang quickly took their customary seats near one another.

"Uggh, we have her again? Remember sophomore year?" stated Lisa in a tone of disgust, pointing her thumb.

"Yeah, I can't wait for class to begin! Remember how great she was?" screeched Screech.

"Yeah, well, better her than Testaverde," muttered Slater.

"Haha yeah, remember 1776...Constitution..60s..Nixon.." Zack continued speaking so fast, slurring his words just at the appropriate 100 mph.

The friends laughed, until Ms. Wentworth pointed an angry glance their way.

"Uh humm.." Ms. Wentworth cleared her throat. "Now if the class will let me continue, we're going to get to work right away!"

"Uhhhh…" moaned the entire class immediately, as if her words had signaled it.

"And only the first day!" moaned Kelly, blowing the bangs off of her face in exasperation. She folded her arms. Even taking care of her siblings would be more fun than being in Wentworth's class again. She folded her arms on her desk and thought about the summer. She had gotten so used to the times at the beach that she detested being set in this regular school routine again! _What fun it had been! _The gang had spent the entire summer working on the beach together in the mornings and afternoons and then hanging out there in the evenings. As close as they were, the six had grown even closer together! Zack and Kelly had even hit it off more. Twirling a strand of brown hair, Kelly recalled the one day in the middle of the summer when she had been standing near the shore, wearing her cute tank top and matching shorts. Zack had crept up to her and placed a warm towel over her shoulders. It had felt so good during the breezy summer night. Then both Zack and Kelly had sat, Kelly's head against Zack's muscular arm… and that's when Kelly, startled by the sound of a lone seagull, had sat up quickly. Zack had turned his head towards her and what ensued was only too perfect. The kiss.. Just perfect, and during the most perfect time, in the most perfect place..

"Ms. Kapowski!"

Kelly bolted upright, unaware of what had been taking place. She had been daydreaming for minutes now and now the whole class was laughing at her!

"Y..yes Ms. Wentworth?"

"Try to pay attention, will you?" she snapped her ruler against the desk. "And that goes to all of you! I'm not taking any more of your shananigans this year! We're going to get right to work, learn about all the presidents, the relations of the U.S. to the world…"

"Ugggh.. Could school be any worse?" moaned Kelly in a low voice. She slumped in her seat and turned over to see Jessie sitting as straight as a board, copying Ms. Wentworth's every word.

"So what happened to you in class today?" Zack said as he dumped Kelly's books on the table.

The six were now at The Max, and Screech was just placing his order.

"I'll have some spaghetti!"

"They don't have spaghetti here, doofus!" spat out Lisa, slapping him playfully over the head. She knew Screech would always continue these antics and there was no use in criticizing him further, over it.

"Oh, um.. Nothing. Guess I was just thinking about the summer," Kelly said with a shy smile.

"Yeahhh, the summer was amazing." Slater turned and looked at Jessie. "Saw my mama in a swimsuit!"

"Hey, that's _Ms. Mama_ to you--!" Jessie started, but even she could not stop her face from turning an unusual shade of red.

"Too bad we couldn't bring Johnny!" exclaimed Screech, his voice cracking.

Zack, Kelly, Jessie, and Slater exchanged confused looks.

Lisa slapped Screech's head. "The stupid trained dolphin we met at the beach early in the summer!" The companions laughed, as they recalled what had occurred earlier in the summer.

As they headed out of the door of the Max nearly an hour later, Zack pulled Kelly back.

"Zack, what is it?" Waiting till the last of their friends was out the door, Zack held Kelly's arm gently.

"I had a really great time this summer, you know," he said, staring deeply into Kelly's eyes.

_He's so.. Bold! Just comes out and says his feelings. Wish I were like that.._

"Yeah, it was great," Kelly mused, her eyes twinkling.

"You think we could, go out again?"

"I'm already out the door and ready.."

Slowly, Kelly and Zack leaned in. Kelly could smell the faint traces of some perfume on him. They leaned in closer. She could see the details of his T-shirt now. And still.. even closer.. The gel that slicked his hair back was still wet.. And how good that smelled too..

Suddenly, Screech stuck his head around the door of The Max and exclaimed, "Guys, we left already! Sheesh!"

Zack and Kelly laughed and followed Screech out the doorway.

Hope you guys liked that! As always, review! It really encourages me to continue. I'm trying to stay in character as much as possible, as well! ) Please let me know if I did a good job with that.


	3. We'll Always Be Close

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAVED BY THE BELL, OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. (Geez…)

Rrrinnggggg…

"There's the late bell again," Zack smiled at the thought.

Turning over in his bed, Zack awoke slowly after six more rings of the phone.

Still groggy from the full night's sleep, he finally answered. _Who would be calling me at this time?_ he thought as he happened to glance at the bright red 10:00 A.M. flashing back at him.

"Hey Zack, what are you up to today?"

He recognized the deep but excited voice as Slater's.

"Hey Slater, what's up man? Nothing much. Just _sleeping_ you know, not like that's important."

"Shut up, Zack!" laughed Slater. If anyone had received the best sleep out of the group that night, it was Zack. Zack and Kelly had gone out to the movies and he hadn't stopped raving about it to Slater and Screech, when the three hung out in Zack's room afterwards. He had been so happy, so anxious, so thrilled to be back with Kelly again.

"We're all gonna go hang out, you comin' or what?" Slater leaned against the wall of his room, holding the nearly foot long cell phone in his hand.

"Hey, don't you think all of us hang out wayyyy too often?" Zack laughed. He knew he couldn't have a better circle of friends and there was no group in the world he'd rather be with any time of day.

"Yeah, maybe, Preppy, but you know you love us," Slater smirked, at the other end of the phone.

"Hey as long as its not at the beach, count me in." Zack smiled; the six had hung out at the beach _all _summer. "Definitely had enough of that, but good times man.. !"

"No, not there," Slater chuckled again. He crossed his arms over his chest, balancing the phone between his toned shoulder and his head. Staring down at himself, he thought, _I don't think I could get any more tan to begin with!_

Shifting the phone to his other side and picking up the framed photo of his best friends, he reminisced. There were his face and Jessie's at the far right, both tan and smiling. It was his arms around hers; how cute she looked in her polka dot swimsuit and frizzy hair! and smiling. Slater sighed; if anyone could make the muscular jock happy, it was her. Jessie seemed to be so happy around him, and that's what contented him most. While Kelly and Zack were busy catching up, and Lisa and Screech were swimming with dolphins, him and Jessie had been busy too. Slater smiled, but caught a reflection of himself in the mirror before clearing his throat and speaking again. _Control yourself, Slater! You've got a reputation to uphold!_

"So, you coming or what?"

"Well, where are we going?"

"Like you'd say no anyway!"

"Haha, true," Zack snickered.

"But yeah, we'll meet up at The Max in an hour and probably head over to the park later. Sound good, preppy?"

"See you soooooon," Zack said, amusingly. He got out of bed, shaking his head to awaken himself slightly and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Zack's coming, right?" Kelly craned her neck anxiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of him through the window of the door in The Max. She stood, tiptoeing, to gain better height.

"Yeah, yeah," Slater replied. "Seemed like he was dead asleep though. Probably dreaming about you," he said, smiling.

"Sounds like you guys did a little more than talking, hmmm?" Jessie looked at Lisa, and the two chuckled.

"Stop, you guys!" Kelly laughed. "Oh guys, it was a great night.. Zack was just so.. So great. Oh gosh. So sweet and just.."

"Uhh.. I think I'll just leave before I get a little too sweetened up myself by all this mush. Come on Screech." Slater tugged Screech's collar, yanking him down the stairs and into a nearby booth.

"But I wanna hearrrrrrrr…" Screech said, moaning.

Kelly stared through the window once again, and there was Zack, approaching quickly!

"Jessie, Lisa, quick! How's my hair? Is my breath ok? How about my clothes? .."

"Child, you need to calm down!" Lisa claimed loudly. "You look amazing, and trust me, Zack will think so too."

"Thanks," Kelly said, biting her lip in anxiety.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Kelly, really," whispered Jessie, giving her a confident smile.

WHACK!

Kelly went tumbling to the floor as the door that Zack had opened had swung right into Kelly!

"Oh my god, Kelly, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you-- are you ok??!!" Zack rushed down to the floor, holding her head in his hands.

Kelly fluttered her eyes open and saw the immediate rush of concern that had fallen onto his face. _He's so gorgeous, so caring, wow he looks amazing._

"I'm great Zack, fabulous really," she replied dreamily.

"Uhhh, ok, if you say so," said Zack, exchanging weird looks with Slater and Screech who had rushed to the scene. "But now I'm getting you lunch _and_ dessert."

Kelly giggled. "You'll have to do one more thing too, Zack," she said, placing her index finger upon his chin.

"Anything, name it!" The rush of worry splashed into Zack's face again, so quickly. That was what she loved about him, the fact that he genuinely worried for her.

"You're coming over tonight and I'm giving _you _a treat."

"I..uh..well.." Zack stumbled over his words, shying even the most outgoing person in school.

"We're having dinner tonight, and I'm making it, kay?" Her eyes twinkled once more, filled with childlike excitement and amusement.

Zack chortled. "Uggh…_you're _cooking? Well then, maybe I'm not so sure.." He stared at her and, momentarily, showed that he was joking.

Kelly punched him playfully, before being carried away to the table that had traditionally become theirs.

**This chapter was just supposed to be all light & playful, no drama yetttt as you can see : It's meant to show the close relationship between the characters.. anyways, please REVIEW.. thanks again.**


	4. Don't Scare Us Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own and am not affiliated with Saved By The Bell.**

**PLEASE review if you're taking the time to read this; I'm getting lots of hits to this story but not nearly as many reviews. Thanks to those who do!! ) I also drew inspiration from an episode with Jessie's caffeine pills.. see if you can recall.. XDDD**

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Whoosh!

Kelly slammed the kitchen drawer shut with her hips. Trying to hold the two plates and a couple of straws in her mouth, Kelly made her way to the dining room.

Zack did a double take as he entered through the foyer of Kelly's home; he had only caught a glimpse of her back as she had hurriedly made her way to the stove after answering the door, but as she re-entered and made her way to the dining room, the momentary sight was enough to make him lose his breath.

Kelly entered once again, as if taunting Zack with her good looks.

"Kelly, you're _beautiful_."

"Zack, please, I was about to go up and change now actually--"

Poor Kelly blushed profusely as she stood there in her sweats and white tanktop, adorned with oil stains. She had been intent on cooking the most perfect meal for their second official date since the summer ended. Trying to clean the house until it was shiny and then prepare the meal until it's smell and taste were absolutely enthralling, Kelly had completely forgotten to change.

"No, Kelly, stay like that. I mean-"

"Zack, don't be silly, I--"

"No, Kelly, I mean it." Zack grabbed Kelly's arms and stared at her intently. "You're so beautiful natural, you know?"

Kelly looked up at his big, blue eyes and was shocked to see he was being so genuine. _Wow, I love him. _She took in his blue blazer that seemed so fitted against his broad shoulders. And his hair, how she wanted to just run her fingers through the wavy texture! She'd known him for years now, but the sight of him still gave her butterflies and jittery feelings and just.. _Wow._

"You're amazing, you know that? I don't think I've ever told you, but you are, really, you are." With that, Kelly pecked Zack on the cheek, before rushing upstairs.

Zack laughed as Kelly ran off, seemingly embarrassed. _What other girl looks prettier without makeup? _

He made his way to the dining room, awaiting the night anxiously.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"I can't take it anymore, Slater, I can't," Jessie pouted her lips in frustration.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Slater said, pushing a strand of her wavy hair back.

Jessie smiled. Only Slater could say that and still be on her good side.

"Slaterrrr..." Jessie smiled playfully, her eyes still reflecting a hidden sadness.

"Jessie, listen to me. You're not only beautiful, but you're smart and just so intelligent and organized, and.. and you can just handle everything. Sure you're a nerd, a workaholic, OCD, and short tempered--" Jessie scowled at this point.

"What's your point!"

"Let me finish.I don't love you in spite of those flaws, I love you because of them."

Jessie turned, and hugged Slater. "Thank you," she said, her eyes watering.

"Hey mama, listen, everything will be alright, ok?" He put one arm around her.

"It's just that being Class President, maintaining straight A's, trying to become valedictorian... I can't handle it, I can't!" She grabbed some caffeine pills right after her random outburst, from her nearby nightstand, drawer and popped several in her mouth.

"Hey Jessie, what are those?" said Slater, a look of concern slowly illuminating on his face.

"No, no stop!" Jessie screamed, as Slater tried to wrestle the pills away from her seconds later, in the hopes of getting a better look.

Seconds later, Slater stared at the package containing the pills.. "Oh my god, Jessie! How long have you been taking these for?.. How many?!!"

"Since the summer started and I started thinking about colleges and..Oh, what do you care anyway!" She grabbed the pills, and tried holding them out of grasp, as if the 5'11" teen would not be able to take them away.

"Jessie, listen to me, put those away." Slater grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me, look at me!" Jessie turned her head away in shame. _I should have hid them. Now I have to explain all this, to everyone! Everyone!_

"You don't need these, alright? You've been staying up all night? I can't believe this, I can't.."

"Slater, listen, they do me good! Really! I promise! Trust me!"

"Well, no, I'm not gonna trust you. Look this is all for your good. Everything that I'm doing is for _you._ Jessie, hand me the pills. Please. I need you to do this!" he said adamantly.

Jessie turned away from him and slowly turning her head over her shoulder, even she wasn't intoxicated enough to realize Slater wasn't joking. And he wasn't being selfish. _He must be acting for my own good. He must be. Right..? _

Jessie must have looked confused then and she had probably let the effects of the caffeine pills get to her intelligence, because when Slater looked at her, she seemed to be in some sort of a daze. Slowly, she gave up the pills.

Slater grabbed those and the rest from the drawer and threw them out.

He grabbed her and hugged her. Leading her to Jessie's bed, he proceeded to hug her as if there was no tomorrow.

"You're gonna be alright, you're gonna be alright," he repeated, stroking her hair. All he could see was a wavy brown mass because tears gave way, and presently, blurred his vision.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Well, how do I look now?" Kelly gave a turn, her skirt whirling around her.

Zack did a double take again, and gaped with his mouth open.

Kelly was now sporting a red shiny, satin blouse, paired with a frayed denim skirt to edgen the look. On her wrist was a shiny black bracelet, lent to her earlier by Lisa, with matching earrings and shoes! _I knew I could count on Lisa to get me something good for tonight_, she commented in her thoughts, as Zack stared on. She smiled, feeling like Miss. America right at that moment.

"Weeelll..," Kelly started, shyly lifting a leg. "Are we gonna start eating or what?"

"I..I'm sorry Kelly, it's just that, wow, you're gorgeous."

"Hmm.. wonder how many girls Zack Morris has fed that line too?"

"Yeah but this is the first time Zack Morris has meant it too!" He nodded several times, laughing.

Kelly joined in laughing, glad her clothes had somehow broken the ice. They resided in each other's company comfortably the rest of the night, laughing, eating, and chatting pleasantly about school, Screech's new antics, and what was really going on between Jessie and Slater.

"They would make such a cute couple! I wish they would just, straight out and say it!"

"Yeah, really Kelly. Maybe not as high as on the heat bar as us, but somewhere up there." Beeep Beeep. "Oh excuse me a sec," said Zack, as he reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a beeper.

Kelly flushed, still embarrassed by that comment, which Zack had evidently just brushed off casually. _God, I wish I was like him. I have to stop being so self-conscious around him!!.. Aahh!!_ She shook her head of her thoughts and tried to concentrate on the moment.

Zack had rushed to the living room, his large white cell phone in hand.

"What? When?...Ok, you guys just wait right there, we'll be over soon!" Zack pressed a button, signaling the end of the call. One hand on his head, he paced the room, as if trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

Kelly rushed to the living room. "Wha.. what's going on Zack?" Her eyes now twinkled as though they were frightened.

"It was Slater. Jessie, she, she's taking these pills, and she just fainted!"

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

30 minutes later, the four were in Jessie's room.

Zack flicked a switch on, and light instantly poured into the room. Slater had obviously been too panicked to realize that it had been growing darker and darker outside.

There was Slater lying on the floor next to Jessie and Jessie--

"You're awake! Oh god, Jessie!" Zack kneeled down, and hugged his best friend. He had been expecting the worst, ambulence sirens going off in his head, with police everywhere.

"Zack, I..I'm ok," she said, struggling to release herself from his grasp. "I, I fainted.. caffeine pills.."

"Listen, Jessie--"

"No, Zack, no lecture, please, my head's already pounding! I've learned my lesson, I'll never take these pills, or _any _pills for that matter, ever again."

She stood up slowly and carefully, and dumped the pills in the bin in the corner of her room. Her face still wet from tears, she walked over and hugged Slater.

Slater smiled sympathetically, patting her back.

"Just don't scare us again, kay?" Kelly smiled, the look of worry slowly dissolving from her face.

"I'll give you that, Kelly." And with that, Jessie turned back again and hugged Slater even tighter.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**PLEASE review as always; if you're taking the time to read all this, why not review?**


	5. Things Will Get Better

_Disclaimer: I don't own SBTB, nor am I affiliated with it other than the way that I am a viewer of this corny show that still entrances me to watch _

_Don't drop the tray, don't drop the tray.._Kelly's thoughts raced around in her head nervously as she carried the circular red Max tray on one hand, while fidgeting with the red and white mini skirt with the other. She could feel her boss' eyes boring into the back of her head, her back..

She soon approached the gang's table.

_Don't look at him. Just don't. Briefly smile, exchange some hi's, and leave.._

"Hey Kelly!" Slater said, enthusiastically. It was a warm afternoon, and everyone seemed to be in a great mood! Well, almost everyone, that is..

"Oh hey Slater, hey guys," Kelly mumbled, placing five glasses of soda (despite Screech's order for "warm milk"). She walked away quickly, careful not to make much eye contact with anyone.

"Uh, Kelly?"

Kelly sighed and turn around. "I have to get back to work.. I _can't_ talk ok?" she replied, a hint of apparent exasperation rising.

"Girl, you ok? We just wanted some straws for our glasses..," Lisa exchanged weird glances with her friends, until she laid eyes on Zack and noticed him closely looking down. He had been more quiet than usual as a matter of fact. _What's with Zack and Kelly? Dayyummm, this is some gossip I have to figure out._

"Oh, I'm sorry! Don't know where my mind is!" Kelly slapped her head, accosting the table and reaching into her red and white apron for five straws.

"Yeah, Kelly, we don't know either..!" Jessie said with a confused look, her voice trailing off. She too, with Lisa's nudge of course, had seen that Zack had seemed to grow impatient when Kelly came back to the table. He was now examining his hand as if there was something entirely fascinating about it he knew that no one else did.

"It's in her head.. duh!" Screech exclaimed loudly, causing even the teens at the table behind them to give him a weird look. (Though Screech wasn't observant enough to notice this, and everyone else was, well, used to it by now)

"What are you talking about? I'm just worried about work and all, need to make tips and all.. you know how it is at home with all my siblings.. well,um, gotta go!" Kelly said quickly, racing up the couple of stairs at the end of The Max, and out of sight.

"What's goin' on Zack? You were with her yesterday, is she ok?" Slater asked casually.

"I don't know, probably, yeah," he said, half murmuring without a care, half angry. He shifted his eyes towards the coke in front of him and concentrated on it with all his might. _OoOo, look at that fly on the wall.._

Slater turned back and looked at Zack. Looking around the table, he could see everyone's eyes glued to Zack and himself. Suddenly, Jessie swayed her head to the left rapidly, urging Slater to ask him more.

"Uh.. Zack, you ok? You seem distracted..hmm.. so did Kelly," he added, as an afterthought.

"Oh, she's distracted all right!" Zack wiped his mouth, and slammed down the empty glass in rage.

"Zack!" Jessie let out in surprise. She had never seen him _this_ frustrated before, except for the time when he had tried so desperately to cut school the day some fancy shmancy models were coming into town. She shook her head, as she recalled that time, the look of worry never leaving her face.

"Whoa Preppy, what's going on?" Slater stood up. He didn't want to turn this into anything huge, he just wanted to help Zack out. Zack was the kind of person who was never truly mad at someone, but this time, a certain sadness and rage mixed his eyes.

"She's going out with someone else, ok?!" Zack shouted, loudly. When the high school teens at the tables surrounding theirs turned to him, Zack suddenly became more self conscious. "There's nothing to look at, no show, ok everyone?" The usual buzz of The Max returned momentarily.

Breathing deeply, he continued in a more matter of fact tone, "She broke up with me." Then he turned and walked away, leaving his friends staring after him with a sense of lament.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Zack kicked his shoes off, and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He stared at the blue walls that surrounded him, not really looking, but gazing around.

_How could she? And who the hell is Jeffrey Hunter? Jeffrey Hunter.. Jeffrey Hunter.. I've heard that name before, but from where? Where the heck did I hear it..?_ Zack strained his eyes, chewing his bottom lip in concentration. _I need to find out who this guy is, and what he wants with Kelly.._

Presently, Zack heard footsteps. Grabbing a magazine from under his head, Zack ran a hand through his hair and picked up his phone with the other hand.

Slater, Jessie, Lisa, and Screech burst through his door without knocking, though very solemnly.

"Hahahaha, yeah, Shelly, I'll meet you for dinner then..!"

"Shelly?" the four friends muttered in unison.

"Hey, that rhymes with Kelly! Maybe he's using that rhyme to hold on to Kelly!" screeched Screech.

"Cut it dweeb!" Lisa hissed. She walked over to Zack's bed, and placed one hand on his knee.

"Gotta go, bye!," Zack feigned ending his phone conversation and placed the phone back on the nightstand. "Guys.. what are you doing here?"

"Zack, look," started Jessie, walking and joining Lisa, "we care about you. We really do, just.. please talk to us. You'll feel better if you do."

"Yeah man," said Slater, walking over from the door, "tell us what's going on."

Zack's face changed into one of disbelief. "Man, I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "It's well, me and Kelly were hanging out yesterday night at the beach, (at which Slater smirked) and well, everything was going well until, well...,"he said, his voice trailing off.

"Go on, go on," Jessie persisted.

"Well, things were going smoothly till I said hi.."

"Maybe you should have said hola, or preevyet!" No one had to guess from where that remark came.

"Zack, things will get better," continued Jessie, ignoring Screech, her eyes lit with something fresh, "..things will."

Suddenly Jessie walked towards the door and grabbed her bag from the edge of the door.

"Where you going, Momma?"

"Uhh.. me and Lisa have to go now. Come on, Lisa."

"Uh.. we do?" Lisa said, turning around to peer at Jessie confusedly, her big wild earrings swinging in motion.

"Yeah, lets go. That art project for Mrs. Culpepper."

"Huh?"

"Umm..The one about fashion," said Jessie, hurriedly.

"Coming!" Lisa grabbed her bag, leaving the others in the room with a look of total bewilderment.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**I know it took a couple of weeks for this chapter, but it took me a long time to write, just to keep everyone in character, so I hope its not OOC!! Read and review y'all! Thanks to those who have reviewed/will review, your feedback is always appreciated. **


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own, am not affiliated with SBTB. **

**This chapter is in honor of Valentine's Day, so I had to make sure I posted it today! Please review.**

"What are we gonna do?" questioned Slater with concern. It was 3 pm and everyone but Zack and Kelly was in the school principal's office. Seconds later, the occupant of the office came strolling in.

"Hey guys-- sorry to keep you all waiting, someone left a group of cockroaches out in the chemistry lab."

The middle aged man sat down, fixed his tie, and added, "Wow-just chaos!" Wiping beads of sweat off his forehead (though no one could tell where it's boundaries began considering he was balding)

"So that's where they went!" yelped Screech, scratching his head.

Shaking his head, the principal walked over to his swivel chair and sat down. "Now what can I do for you folks?"

"Mr. Belding, please, we need your help," said Jessie desperately.

"It's Zack.." added Slater, his forehead creasing.

"What did he do this time?"

"He.." started Lisa.

"No, no, let me guess," said Mr. Belding, holding his hand up. "He crashed a couple of planes right?" Mr. Belding proceeded to laugh his infamous laugh, only to the exasperation of the students gathered in his office.

"Mr. Belding, this is serious, Zack's been.." Lisa's eyes scanned the room as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Well, you see, Zack and Kelly broke up and--"

"Whoa?!" interjected Mr. Belding rather shockingly. "Bayside's famous blonde and brunette are breaking.. broke up??" He looked from one teen to the other rather surprisingly. Sure, for a high school teen and his principal to associate in such a way was rather quizzical, but Mr. Belding and Zack shared a special relationship. After all, they had spent so much time together. In the detention room, that is. They had grown to know each other during their many years together at school. Even in the detention room, both had sparked voluminous conversations over the years. That was why Mr. Belding found this gossip rather amusing.

Mr. Belding looked to Screech, Zack's best friend. Screech nodded, his mouth in a lopsided frown.

"Wow, I can't believe it," noted Belding quietly, brushing a hand through his nonexistent hair.

"Mr. Belding, the point to _note _here, " Jessie stated, her voice growing weary, "is that Zack's grades are slipping, he won't see any of us anymore, he won't even go to basketball practices.."

"Wait, what?!" Mr. Belding interrupted again. "But we've got our big game against Valley coming up! Bayside's star can't just bail out on us! Well, well, I've gotta say I've never heard of _this_ side of Zack before."

All the teens stared around the room, feeling a sense of growing disappointment. "Ok, tell ya what," Mr. Belding straightened up in his chair. "If you guys can't get Zack to change by next week, I'll stage an intervention."

And with that, the gang split up, feeling more hope than in anything else that had occurred the past week.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kelly laid her head against the wooden headboard. Clutching a pillow, she sighed and thought about the dilemma facing her. _I really like Zack, I do. How do I get him to stop ignoring me? I really hurt him, I really did. Oh, it's all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have been so insensitive to him._ Her eyes averted to the ceiling, as she blew her brown puffy bangs in exasperation. _Oh, I just wanna be friends with him. Yes, just friends! _

"I really like Zack.." her voice trailed off. Seconds later, as if her voice had echoed the words over and over, she heard just what she had said and straightened up. "I mean Jeff, Jeff!" _He's just so sweet and so caring._ But Kelly couldn't help but allow Jeff's face dissolve into Zack's as she thought of those words. Just how she truly felt about the two guys she cared for, she could not further analyze because before she knew it, she heard a thump.

She let out a gasp and saw Zack standing there, on her carpet, in her room.

_This feels so surreal._

"How did you get here?"

"Like old times, via the tree of course.. You feeling ok?" He added the last part rather jokingly because everyone knew that was how Zack Morris entered all his friends' bedrooms. "Happy to see me?" he added, calmly.

"I.."

"No, don't respond," Zack said, holding a hand up to stop her. "I can't expect you to be. Of course not.. Not after the way I've been behaving."

"Zack, no.."

He walked over to her bed and began speaking solemnly. "Kelly, listen, the past few days have been really rough for me. Just seeing you with Jeff, I mean, was just really hard for me. And I know I've been acting like a real jerk and everything, just ignoring you. But you know, I'm ok with everything." He nodded, confirming how he really felt. "I am, and if, if you, wanna go out with this Jeff guy, then yeah, I'm ok. Not that you need my approval or anything of course, but look, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days. I know I must have hurt you and for that, I really am sorry. Could we just, maybe, be friends?"

Kelly's eyes began watering as Zack's piercing eyes stared resolutely at hers.

"Um, whats in that bag?" she asked, noticing the brown bag Zack had been carrying into the room.

"Oh, um," Zack fumbled with the bag.

Kelly quickly used the diversion to look up at the ceiling and prevent the tears from flowing. Glancing down, she noticed the Valentine heart print on her shorts.

"Oh shoot!" she said, a little louder than a whisper.

"What'd you say?" Zack turned quickly.

"Um, nothing.. So whats in that bag again?"

Zack turned again, and Kelly seized the opportunity to pull the comforter, trying to cover up her shorts.

"It's just, well these are for you.." Zack pulled out a bouquet of roses and a soft brown teddy bear that was clinging itself onto a box of chocolates.

Kelly just stared. Seeing her mouth open, Zack added rushedly, "Don't, don't take this the wrong way. It's just a gift from me to you as _friends_, as a token of friendship."

At this, Kelly smiled warmly and grabbed the teddy bear, hugging it tightly. She could feel the tears coming now, and she knew if Zack was any kinder, she would not be able to stop them this time.

"And by accepting these flowers," Zack smiled, and wagged a finger at her, "it means you've forgiven me for being such a jerk."

"Oh, Zack, how could I say no?!" She took the flowers from him, taking in the rich scent of the roses. Brushing them against her face, the softness comforted her and she felt a wave of regret, yet confusion. _Do I really love him this way?_

"And furthermore.." At this he feigned a deep, more manly voice, "we are now friends, so.. Happy Valentine's Day."

Kelly laughed and embraced Zack, feeling a sense of homesickness. She now realized how much she had missed just being in this positive atmosphere with him!

"Oh Zack, thank you, thank you.."

Zack hugged her back, patting her back warmly.

They stayed like that for a minute longer, before Zack got up. "Well, um, I gotta go.. Math test to study for ya know?"

"Zack!" Kelly smiled happily.

"Well of course not really, but actually gotta go help my mom with a few errands." He turned and reached the knob. Turning his face around, he added, "Let's go hang out at the arcade or beach or something one day soon, ok?" He gave a friendly smile.

"Uh huh, sure," replied Kelly, still holding the new gifts in her hand.

Zack returned the smile once again and left the room.

_Oh gosh, two great guys.. Now what?!_

Suddenly, the phone rang, giving Kelly quite a jolt. Realizing her phone was ringing, Kelly answered it and started talking, still shaken up by her thoughts.

"H..hello?" she stated rather meekly.

"Hey baby, it's me Jeff. Happy Valentine's Day. And I hope you enjoy the ring I've just sent to your house! Love ya."

"Love you.." Kelly stated rather absently.

"Everything ok, baby?"

"Um yeah, just, I've got a bunch of work to do. Thanks for everything."

"Alright, see you tomorrow night at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You didn't forget, did you? Our date at the opening of the five star classy restaurant, Le Paris."

"Oh no of course not. See you then!" added Kelly, in a fake bubbly voice.

Seeming satisfied, Jeff hung up.

Kelly placed the phone back in its cradle, more confused than she had ever felt in her _entire_ life.

**This was in honor of Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed it, please review. And thanks to my loyal readers who have been coming back and reviewing. And special thanks to floofymiko and choco.sushi.nut who inspired me to get something published on Valentine's Day, lol.**


	7. I'll Do It Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By The Bell... because that's not apparent.**

**A/N: You need to read every word, so you don't misinterpret the last few lines.. also avid SBTB viewers will understand some of the lines and teachers that are familiar in this chapter and the preceding chapters. Additionally, any divisions you see means change of perspective..

* * *

**

Lisa stared back at the reflection lovingly. _Daaayum, I look fine. _She fidgeted with her dark blue denim jacket until she felt it fit just right. Rrrring. The bell signaling the time to head to first period rang and she quickly touched up her bright pink lipstick. She pursed her lips together and made a big smacking noise. _Can't believe the Revlon lipstick line was discontinued.. _She slammed the locker door and turned around to start heading to class, when someone made her do a double take.

"Well, well, well, who is _this _fine creature?" She saw a dark skinned boy heading the opposite direction. Lisa stepped out into the hallway in order to get in his path, but well, things didn't go as she would have exactly planned. She must have been gaping because the boy stopped for a second. Lisa's heart pounded fast at this moment.

"Uh, are you ok?"

"Uh wuhhh.." the weird noise escaped her mouth before she could even catch a hold of them.

The boy laughed and continued walking right past her, though in slow motion for Lisa.

_How dare he walk past me!_ She thought for a moment and quickly opened the bright pink lock of her locker. She searched frantically at the face moving wildly in front of her and saw _those damn strays!_ She tucked the hairs behind her ears, pulled up her denim skirt a little, and nearly broke her locker door closing it, to quickly run after the boy.

"Hey, you, wait!" she shouted, waving an arm in the air.

* * *

Screech walked past the girl with the denim and dark side ponytail and made his way to Lisa's locker, pressing his head against it. He sighed quietly. _Why can't she ever run after me?_

He walked dejectedly to Zack who had accosted his locker, hanging his head low and feeling like the biggest loser on the planet. _Even in all of Mars..

* * *

_

Catching a glimpse of Screech in the locker, Zack turned around and closed his locker, not bothering to take any books for the day's classes with him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he said casually, while walking away from Screech. _Wonder what everyone's up to tonight..

* * *

_

Screech sighed a bit more heavily this time. He watched Zack turn the corner of the hallway before walking after him to the class that they _both_ had next. It seemed Zack had taken it upon himself to not acknowledge or care about the fact that Screech had been waiting for him. Screech lagged behind more slowly though, like a sad puppy who must follow its only "friend" in the world.

Reaching Mr. Heimlich's physics class just moments later, he saw Zack and others seated and laughing loudly. He saw that his customary seat next to Zack was taken and that Zack hadn't even bothered to save him that favorite spot.. _He knows how special that seat was for me!.. That's where Chloe gave birth in class! _He was referring to one of his pets

Turning the corners of his lips upward in frustration, he grabbed a seat a couple of rows away from his supposed friends. He slumped down into it and rested his head rather awkwardly upon the desk.

Apparently, the group had just agreed upon something because Lisa exclaimed out loudly, as if taunting Screech, "So tonight, all of us then?"

The gang then piled their hands up on top of each other in between them and yelled "YEAH!"

_No one loves me in this world.. I should kill myself. _His eyes had turned a very peculiar shade and his cheeks would seem more than just pale to the average person.

"Oh hey guys, thanks for including me!"

Suddenly, the five turned around towards Screech's direction.

Jessie laughed in surprise. "You're included, you know that.. And what are you doing sitting back there?"

Zack half laughed. "Yeah man, you know that!"

"Oh yeah, when did you guys plan on telling me?"

"Well, we thought you knew.." Kelly's voice trailed off. She was thinking more deeply of something else at the moment and didn't think much of what was going on, until seconds later, that is.

"Oh I get it, I'm a psychic now?" Screech leaned back into his chair and folded his scrawny arms over his bright orange t-shirt, which ironically read in tiny bold words, "**I KNOW ALL."**

No one had ever seen this side of Screech before so it wasn't a surprise that their mouths gaped open slightly.

"Screech, buddy, what's wrong with you--"

"No, Zack, I'm not done yet. Don't you think I've been quiet for all these years long enough already? You've pushed me around long enough.. I've never even said a work against you Zack! I've always helped you out, all of you, stuck by you loyally with my mouth shut, and it's.."

A tear fell onto Screech's desk at that moment and he wiped it away shamefully. He turned his head away, feelings of frustration, anger, and relief bottled up. He had kept these emotions hidden in himself for so long.. _so very _long.

Jessie leaned over her seat to peer at Screech more closely. "We didn't know that's how you felt Screech," she said softly, "we've just always felt that--"

Screech turned his head again. "Felt that you could laugh off everything I say and ignore me instead?!" He turned away, not wanting to feel the pain of the moment any longer.

"No Screech, that's not what I meant, I.."

"MS. JESSIE SPANO!" Jessie turned around, frightened.

"If you turn around once more, "continued Mr. Heimlich, "I shall make sure you are no longer student body president!"

"Yes, Mr. Heimlich," replied Jessie meekly, her eyes hidden behind her feeling of embarrassment and regret. Her face proceeded to turn a brilliant shade of red and upon noticing this, Mr. Heimlich turned to the rest of the class with satisfaction and continued his lesson on falling objects in motion.

"Now class, if gravity is acting upon the object and the object itself weighs 10 kg, acceleration has to be negative and…"

Kelly's hand rested upon her chin once again. _Oh gosh.. how do I tell him I don't love him?.. My decision is final… I'll do it tonight._

At the same time, as if he really were a psychic, Screech thought, _My decision is final._ _I'm going to go ahead with it tonight. See if anyone else cares if I'm no longer here..

* * *

_

**_A/N: _Although this chapter is a bit morbid and Screech never actually did think of something so dark, I wanted to include this as part of the story because I feel Screech really could be harboring these feelings inside, especially after so many years. I tried to keep it in character.. hopefully I succeeded. And with even more hope, you will review. Thank you to those who do take the time to review.**


	8. A Plethora of Predicaments

**A/N: Hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it! Also point to know is that Laura Benton, introduced later in this chapter, was actually in one of the SBTB episodes (episodes "Home for Christmas", part 1 and part 2) See if you can recognize this character! If not, well then it will probably seem pretty random to you, but the story will still make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own SBTB.. the ONLY way I am affiliated with it is that I am a viewer of this corny, sugar-coated but addictive random show. Also, Nicki is Kelly's little sister, who you may have seen in episodes as an admirer of Zack. Also, true SBTB fans, or shall I say obsessed fans, may remember where I got the line "neurotic egghead from.." Extra points for you if you can tell me from where!

* * *

**

RRRRRiiiinnggggg!

Lisa shook her head suddenly as she realized she was standing right next to the fire alarm.

Suddenly, Mr. Belding came strolling out of his office. "Everyone, shelter drill, lets go!"

Lisa closed her locker door gently, and joined Jessie as they walked over to the nearest doorway and stood next to each other.

"Pssst.. do you think our idea will work? Just two more periods..."

"Of course it will Lisa! Just have faith!"

"SSSSShhhh!" came the loud whisper from Mr. Belding's mouth as he strolled past them.

Jessie and Lisa had been working on their so called "fashion" project for a few days now. Of course, it wasn't really a fashion design project- the two had cooked up an idea that would keep Screech feeling more appreciated than ever before- Lisa and Jessie's plan was sure to not backfire.

PPPPPRrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuu!

The loud whistle shrilled loudly even inside the school building as the students marched back to class with sad looks, apparently hoping the drill would have lasted longer.

Jessie slowed her steps so that she could be walking adjacent to Lisa. "Meet me in this same spot in two periods, alright?" Jessie gestured to the lockers next to her.

"Kay!"

And with that the two girls walked to class more resolute about their plan than ever before.

* * *

Screech stared in the mirror once more. 

_Same reject, same room, same loser._

He sighed heavily as he stared at his feet that were _too big for my body_, the head which seemed to swell out of his neck _like a balloon_, and the hair whose curls could _never catch the attention of Lisa._

He walked over to his dresser and picked up the picture of him standing next to Lisa. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the angry expression of Lisa when Screech had grabbed him for the picture. Picking up a stack of photos that Zack had sent him, he sighed even more. He looked as the five had stood next to each other smiling happily, while he stood off to the side, just barely making the picture, smiling "stupidly. What a fool I am."

"..No..you're not Screech."

Screech turned around. "Jessie.. Lisa! What are you doing here?"

Lisa turned back towards Jessie and gave her a look that read Are-you-sure-I-should-be-saying-this?

Jessie gave her a What's-wrong-with-you-look followed by a look of self disgust on Lisa's face.

"You know, what, Jessie, you're right."

"Right about what? What's going on?" Screech glanced from one to the next, still confused as to why they were in his room.

"Screech, I'm so sorry." Lisa walked over to Screech and gave him a hug.

"For.. what?"

Lisa stepped back. "I've treated you like you were some sort of inferior to me.. Oh gosh, Screech. I'm so sorry. I know I've been mean to you the past few years." Lisa's eyes filled with tears so suddenly that Lisa hadn't even anticipated them. Shocked, she stopped speaking for a few seconds and wiped away the tears.

Jessie stepped up and grabbed Lisa's hand. "We've all been, Screech. _All of us._ And we're so sorry if we've ever made you feel like you weren't appreciated... if we've ever made you feel like you weren't our friend. You don't deserve friends like us. You deserve someone better."

Jessie went and hugged Screech warmly.

Screech's face was now streaming with tears. Ashamed, he turned around and wiped them away with the back of his hand. Moments later, he turned around to face his friends again.

"Thank you so much.. thank you guys. You don't know what that means to me.. you don't know what you just did, but it helped alot.. you guys just saved my life."

The once more, sobbing quietly. Presently, Lisa broke up the trio and started speaking again. "Screech.. I need to tell you something.. I know how, well, you've had this crush on me.." She played with the loose frays on her gold shirt, trying to find the words. "I just, I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way about you." She looked up and Screech's eyes had assumed some sort of sadness. "But Screech, listen, it's not because of _you._ You're a great guy, you really are," added Lisa, nodding and smiling. "It's just that, I'm not compatible with you. I'm too.. bossy, loud, gossipy.."

"Not to mention way obsessed with clothes!" Screech added rushedly.

Jessie laughed and Lisa let out a "Hey!" before giggling too.

"There's one more thing I have to do guys, before I take you out on a treat."

"A treat? Uhh.. we're not going to any like, rat museums are we?" Lisa eyed him warily.

"No, no.. ice cream.. at The Max... on me, of course!"

Jessie and Lisa smiled at each other and joined Screech at the door.

"Uhh.. you guys go on down, I'll meet you in a few."

"You ok, Screech?" Jessie stared into Screech's eyes with a concerned manner.

"I am, now," Screech responded, placing one arm over Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie smiled and went downstairs after Lisa.

Screech tossed away the small pocket knife he had kept with him the entire day into the garbage. He started towards the door, but then walked back and turned to look inside the garbage bin. _What was I thinking..? _He smiled, feeling as happy as the day he had gotten his pet snake and went to join his friends.

* * *

Rrrrrinnggggg. 

"Come on, pick up, Zack, pick upppp.." Kelly twisted the cords around her fingers nervously. At the same time, she would have been happy if Zack had not picked up because of what she had to tell him now.

"Hello?" came the deep voice presently.

"H..hey!" Kelly winced at the overly preppy words that had escaped from her throat.

"Hey, Kelly. what's up?"

"Um.. Zack? There's something I _really_ need to talk to you about." She closed her eyes tightly, wishing time could just freeze or at least pass by more quickly!

"Sounds important.. do you need me to come over or you come over, or maybe tell me face to face?"

"No, no, no, thats ok," added Kelly rushedly. _Hard enough as it is on the phone! _"I just wanted to tell you that, well, I.."

"Oh, Kelly, sorry, by the way-- I just had this news I totally forgot to tell you about. Probably nowhere near as important.. would you mind if I just told you first..?"

"Um.. okayy.." Kelly's face showed an air of impatience but curiosity since Zack's voice seemed really... excited.

"Ok, well, you know Laura Benton? From the mall.. whose family, well her and her dad are homeless?"

"..Yeah.." _That was a while ago.. how random._

"Ok, so, I was at the mall the other day. And I bumped into her working at that same store. And actually, well, her and her father are back on their feet again!"

"Really?" Kelly smiled warmly, remembering how kind Laura and her father had been.

"Yeah, they've got their own apartment and everything! And.. well, actually, this is kind of awkward, but I asked her to go steady with me."

Kelly dropped the phone. Was there any possible way she had heard what Zack had just said..? Her stomach churned.

"Kelly... Kelly?... Kelly? You there?"

The tiny voice zapped Kelly back into reality and she didn't know how she could speak, her mind was racing with so many thoughts, her heart pounded against her chest nonstop, and beads of sweat were already starting to form upon her tan forehead.

Picking up the phone, she managed to let out, "W..what? Sorry.. um Nicki was in here a while ago.."

"Oh? How is she? Not still hung over me, is she?"

Kelly faked a chortle. "No, um, it was over as soon as.. Listen, Zack, what did you say before?"

"What? About Laura?"

"Yeah, what were you saying Zack?"

"Yeah, her and her father are doing really well.."

"No, Zack, after that.." Kelly was growing impatient and she didn't notice it but was also biting her nails at a pretty steady pace.

"Oh, yeah, she agreed to go steady with me. And she's gonna be my prom date for next month."

Kelly gasped. Seconds later, she realized that she had let out a pretty loud gasp.

On the other line, Zack pressed the phone harder against his ear to confirm what had just occurred. _Why would she gasp over that?_

"Kelly, are you ok? Kelly?"

"Oh gosh, Zack, I'm ok," Kelly wailed out, her face was now streaming with tears. She realized how selfish she must be being. _Oh gosh, I'm probably making Zack feel guilty over his prom date already.._

Zack straightened up against his headboard. His eyes lit up as he soon started conceiving a notion of what was truly going on. "Kelly, what were you gonna tell me before?"

"W..w..what?"

"Kelly, what were you gonna say?"

"Oh, Zack, I couldn't ever tell you now. No.. it was nothing."

"Kelly, please, tell me. I don't care if it ruins anything. I need to know."

On the other end, Kelly also straightened against her headboard. She tried to decipher what Zack meant by what he had just said.. _ruin anything? Ruin.. anything?"_ The words resurfaced on her mind over and over again until she realized he must know.

"Zack, I'm sorry, I, just.. today at The Max, I dumped Jeff."

Zack swallowed hard, realizing he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"I love you Zack." Kelly laughed in her mind as she realized how fluently the words came out of her mouth.

"What?"

"I love you.."

There was only silence on the other line.

"Zack, I know what you must be thinking. I broke up with _you_.But I guess all that time away from you made me realize how lucky I was to be your girlfriend. I know I'm being so selfish, and it's really ok with me that you're going to prom with Laura..." Her voice trailed off, and she smiled sadly.

"Kelly... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, I just want a happy chapter for us, okay?" She hung up the phone and buried her head in her pillow. Tears streamed down her face one by one, slowly, just like how her pain felt- slow but hurtful.

Zack hung up the phone and stared into space. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he really did love Kelly too. She really was special to him, she was his first true love after all. On the other hand, how could he break Laura's heart? The poor girl had been so sweet, and so happy when he had asked her. She had never even experienced high school the way a teen really should. And it wasn't as if he didn't like her. She was really sweet, kind, compassionate.. He placed his hands against the back of his head and tried to soak in the thoughts..

* * *

"Hey, where were you Momma? I tried calling you but you weren't home, you didn't answer your cell...," Slater approached Jessie's locker.

"Actually, I was with Screech last night. Lisa was with us too actually. Me and her, well we were comforting him yesterday. We all really have hurt him, you know." She stared into space, a look of melancholy cast over her face.

"Aww hey, Jessie." He stroked her hair. "He was alright at lunch today.. the poor guy.. I'm glad I got a chance to speak with him too." He smiled and added,"You know, Jessie, this is exactly why I love you."

"Whyyyyy?" Jessie said coyly, gazing up at Slater.

"Because.. though you're a neurotic egghead, you're the sweetest girl I know.. And I mean that."

"And you know why I love you?"

"Because I'm just so.. kind and caring?" Slater smiled warmly.

"Because of that cute behind and those dimples!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked to class, leaving Slater frowning and confused.

"Hey Jessie!"

Jessie turned to see Slater walking fast towards her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I don't know how many times I've told you that in the past months, but I really do." He stood there, hands in his pockets, awkwardly. Looking down, he shifted the weight of his bag to the other shoulder.

Jessie lifted his head with one hand. "Slater, I love you because of who you are. You're a sweet person too." She gave him one last look, smiled, and ran towards class.

Slater laughed as Jessie hurried to class. "Some things will never change.." And he headed over to the gym locker room, joining Screech for their next class.

* * *

Zack approached Kelly, one hand in pocket, and one hand running through his hair.

"Zack!" Kelly let out with a surprise as she walked out of the classroom door. "You weren't in class today.."

"A cut, Kelly, what else is new?" He and Kelly smiled jokingly.

Kelly looked at Zack, it seemed as if he had something more he wanted to say.

"You ok, how have you been?"

"Listen, Kelly," he looked up from the floor and met her gaze head on. "You know we've been avoiding each other since that phone call. And well.. ok how do I say this.."

Kelly shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Come on.. say ittt...," muttered Zack to himself.

"Zack, its ok, whatever it is, just tell me," said Kelly with concern.

"I broke things up with Laura, and--"

"Oh no, Zack, why did you? Oh wow, I feel so guilty.." Kelly's eyes darted nervously as she tried to place herself in Laura's shoes.

"Kelly, no, no, its ok." He laughed nervously. "Laura, actually, _she_ called up. Thing is that her father needs her at home that night. She felt incredibly guilty but then I told her that it was ok and well, I wanted to rekindle things with you."

"Zack, you told her that?!" A look of horror came on Kelly's face.

"Kelly.. you're delirious!..," laughed Zack.

"Zack.. I'm serious.." Kelly's tone changed. "You can't just break someone else's heart like that!"

"No, its ok, she understood. Funny thing is she told me first to go with you. She suggested it first! I think she must have sensed what we two have.." At the last few words, Zack's voice lowered and it seemed to Kelly as if the temperature of the hallways had risen.

"Well, Zack, I'm flattered," she said, pushing him away, trying to keep her eyes away from his face. "But.. I.. have..to...go to class!" She added playfully, and pecked Zack quickly before walking away hurriedly to the girl's locker room, apparently embarrassed.

Zack stared after her. "It's gonna be a great year." And with that, he walked over to the boy's locker room just a few rooms away, where Slater and Screech were coming out from at the same time.

"Hey, buddy, you ok?" Zack saw Screech and wanted to make sure things between him and his pal were ok.

"Yeah, Zack, I'm fine, really I am, thanks," added Screech with a smile.

"Once again, if there's _anything_ I can do.."

"Just be my friend. A true friend."

Zack smiled. "You got it Screech." He placed one arm over Screech and the three walked down the hallway, feeling a sense of as much joy any teen would feel after finishing up so much drama.

* * *

**Thanks for reading- reviews would be much appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see how the gang deals with more drama during the Winter Holidays! **


End file.
